Yellow Dandelions
by twilight dawn
Summary: Written for XxUnknownXxXEntityxX Chibi Challenge. Sesshoumaru promises to marry Kagome when she turns seven. The only person in their way is her best friend, Sango.


**(Written for XxUnknownXxXEntityxX's Chibi Challenge 2009)**

**Kagome could barely contain her excitement as Sango handed her the freshly pulled bouquet of yellow dandelions. She carefully brought them to her nose smelling their sunny fragrance, being careful not to get yellow stains under her nose or on her white dress.**

**She pushed that thought aside as she watched her friends take their seats on the small plastic chairs, each decorated with bright colored bows. Sango and Kagome found the bows up in the attic with the Christmas supplies and knew they would add a certain touch.**

"**Are you sure about this, Kags?" Her best friend asked her, glancing at the guests before focusing her attention back on Kagome. "You'll be stuck with him forever."**

**Kagome tilted her head back and blew a puff of air at her bangs, getting them out of her eyes. She pretended she didn't hear Sango. She knew nothing would sway her from marrying Sesshoumaru today. He promised her they would get married after she turned seven, and her birthday was a week ago.**

**It's not like she's getting any younger. She wants to spend the rest of her life with the boy she loves. She didn't care that most of their friends laughed at her or told her she was naïve and stupid. What's wrong with loving someone?**

**The fact that she's supposed to believe that boys have cooties, doesn't mean anything to her. She has always been more mature than most children her age and that's what brought her closer to him. He was like her. She could talk to him seriously without getting laughed at or receive a dumb answer from one of her peers. He understood her, even though he's the same age.**

**Sango suddenly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her, forcing Kagome to drop her bouquet. "Don't you dare ignore me, Kagome Higurashi," she threatened, "I'll call off this wedding."**

**Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that the action would upset her friend. "I will be Kagome Tashio soon." She reminded her.**

"**Whatever," she spoke shaking Kagome slightly to get her attention from the far off look in her eyes. "This wedding means a lot to you, Kagome. I get that, but does he feel the same about you?"**

**Kagome didn't even hesitate to answer. "I know he does. He told me so."**

"**And you believed him?" Sango asked her with wide-eyes. "He has girls that flock to him like candy. Do you want to see that everyday?"**

**Kagome freed herself from Sango's grip on her shoulders and took a few steps back. The bouquet of dandelions still between them. "He can't help the way he looks," she spoke defensively. "He hates all the attention he gets." She furiously wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with the back of her hand. "And if you were really my friend, you wouldn't be asking me all of these questions! You would be happy for me!"**

**Sango's shoulder's slumped. She didn't realize how much she hurt her best friend. "I'm sorry, Kags. I just want you to be happy."**

"**I am happy," Kagome said, reaching for the fallen bouquet at her feet.**

**They both watched Sesshoumaru take his place in front of Miroku. "I can't believe that you got that perverted kid to do your wedding."**

**Kagome hid her smile behind her bouquet. She knows Sango has a crush on him. He only flirts with the rest of the girls, because he knows it makes her angry.**

**Sango lifted up the bottom of her skirt to wipe away the streaks of tears from Kagome's face. "Alright, let's do this," she said, picking up her own bouquet of dandelions, smaller than Kagome's, and began her decent down the aisle made from a roll of paper towels.**

**A bright smile spread across her face as she realized her moment was fast approaching. Today, she would be forever known as Sesshoumaru's wife. Of course, they would have to make it real when they grow up, but for now she was happy with a pretend ceremony.**

**She raised her own bouquet and began her own trip down the paper toweled aisle, making sure she had a smile on her face the entire time. Halfway there, she overheard Inuyasha tell his brother that it wasn't too late to make a run for it. She glared at him, making him close his mouth.**

**He was lucky that he is one of her friends and Sesshoumaru's best man. Otherwise, he would have gotten a mouth full of dandelions.**

**Miroku began the ceremony the moment she stood in front of her intended. "If anyone wants to stop this wedding, now would be the time to do so." No one said a word. It probably didn't help that Sango had her fist raised to the audience. "Sesshoumaru and Kagome, do you promise to stay together, share your illnesses, and torture Inuyasha for as long as you both shall live."**

**They burst out laughing at the last oath and at the same time said, "I do."**

**Miroku nudged Inuyasha and he pulled the ring out of his pants pocket. "You're a goner bro," he said, handing the ring to Sesshoumaru. "She's going to take all your milk money from you."**

**Sesshoumaru didn't reply as he slipped the plastic ring around Kagome's ring finger that he got from the Cracker Jack Box. She held up her hand to admire the ring and gave Sesshoumaru a smile.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife," Miroku spoke the last words of the ceremony, staring at Sesshoumaru to make his move. He got frustrated when nothing happened. "You can kiss her now."**

**Kagome blushed and turned her cheek to receive his kiss. Her blush deepened when she felt his lips touch her cheek lightly. She felt relieved when he pulled away. She wasn't ready for the kissing stuff, yet.**

"**So this is where you children ran off to," Kaede, the Tashio's nanny, huffed as she approached the group of children. "Your parents are wondering where you are. It's time to cut the cake."**

**The children cheered and started running up the hill to the Tashio mansion. "What were you children playing?" She asked Sesshoumaru and Kagome since they were the only ones left behind.**

"**Nothing," they answered simultaneously, running hand in hand up the hill to join the rest of their friends.**

**The End**


End file.
